


Happy Endings for All

by Kenzie_Fox (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: I feel defiantly happy and had to project, M/M, especially you, everyone deserves a happy ending, here you go, poetic?, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kenzie_Fox
Summary: I’m feeling fluffy and I like the ship, what can I say.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, implied
Kudos: 16





	Happy Endings for All

“Kyle.” The boy in the orange parka spoke up, this time unmuffled.

“Hm?” 

“We’re okay.”

This was surprising. Usually Kenny was pretty straightforward, but this was different. The way he said it, it seemed to include everything about the two boys.

Kyle reached for the other’s hand, taking it in his own as the sun rose, illuminating the sky in a hopeful orange, like the coats of the two adolescents.

“Yeah. We are.”

And they were. Defiantly happy, hearts thrumming and eyes bright as they knew- shadows would no longer chase them, death would not follow them where they went. 

Skin no longer split, cold or blue.

Anger no longer draining waking moments.

And that was much more than okay.


End file.
